The Price of Kindness
by raindropsRteardrops
Summary: A girl is saved by Youko Kurama, and now she insists on repaying his kindness! What happens when the girl steals the famed thief's heart? What will happen when she finally repays him? Rated PG13 for swears and implied stuff in later chapters. OCXYoko Cont
1. 1 Of Names and Cliffs

Hello all. Its raindropsRteardrops; again, giving you another story (what else would I rather do but please my darling reviewers/people who put me on their fav. list?) I shall try to entertain you for a few minutes of your time.  
Sessha thanks that you have found this one's story and she hopes to fulfill your desires and expectations you have for this one's story.  
Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked... Yoshihiro Togashi-san wasn't called raindropsRteardrops around the net, so obviously, I am not him, therefore _I do not own YuYuHakusho_. So don't sic your lawers on me...

* * *

A sound pierced the night and a tall figure paused in mid-stride. Its ears twitched and turned toward the sound. 

"Iie! Get away!" screamed the same feminine voice. Gold eyes rolled in their sockets. The demon stepped towards the bushes from where the scream came.

A young demon, 15 maybe 16 ningen-wise, was backed up against the tree. Her shirt was torn on the shoulder almost ripped in half. It was torn along her waist as well and her pants were clawed at. She had shoulder length brown hair with purple streaks. Her violet eyes were wide with terror and she mouthed refusals.

An older demon advanced towards her, practically inches from her. He held a rope in his hands and a crazed look was in his eye. He smiled wide and materialized a knife in his hands.

She tried to get away, but the demon pushed the knife against her neck. "You move, you die, wench." he growled tying her shaking hands together.

The hiding demon rolled his eyes again and stepped out from the bushes. He was tall and slim, but fitting. He wore simple white pants and makeshift tank top. His long silver flowed to just below his waist and a pair of grey and silver fox ears perched atop his head. His eyes were narrow and shimmered with a deadly gold light.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" he growled. He liked to watch a good fight or someone lose everything, but this time, the odds were very uneven. It would have been entertaining to watch but the girl was barely putting up a fight!

The girl's eyes widened at his intrusion. She glanced nervously between the advancer and her possible savior. The elder demon pressed the knife against the girl's throat drawing a thin line of blood.

"Wha'd-ya want?" he asked back.

"I don't appreciate it when someone takes advantage of another who has no chance of fighting back," the silver haired demon said smoothly.

The elder laughed. "Who'd-ya think ya are? The fighter for peace and justice?"

"Far from it."

"Well, you can take your 'advantage philosophy' and shove it up your ass!" The elder shouted, spinning and tossing the knife at the gold eyed demon. He caught the knife easily with his left hand and withdrew a rose from behind his neck with the other.

"Rose Whip!" He called, channeling his demonic energy into the small flower. It glowed and grew into a long green whip covered in thorns. He swung it before the elder could blink and decapitated him.

The body fell to the ground, the head a few feet away. The whip shrunk back to a rose and the holder put it back in its rightful place. The demon looked at the girl. She had sunk on her knees to the ground looking at the demon that saved her.

"I...umm... thank you..." she stuttered as the demon knelt next to her and untied her hands.

He wasn't quite why he saved her. The advantage thing he said was just a cover up. Maybe it was her helplessness and some insane want to step in. Maybe it was a need to kill something. Or it could have been the scared look in her eyes and the need to stop her fears. But why?

He looked in her eyes. They looked straight at him, confused and gracious. His eyes roamed the rest of her. A hint of red covered her face and she swallowed nervously. Her shirt was falling off and one freed hand held it up to conceal herself.

_Good form..._He immediately shook his head of those thoughts and took the girl's chin in a tight grasp.

"You hurt, kiddo?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"N-no..." she stuttered.

"Good. Cause I wasn't gonna take care of you if you were." He glared into her eyes, causing her to shiver. "I don't know why I bothered to help you. But let me assure you, it wasn't of kindness or charity. Got it, kiddo." It was a statement, not a question. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Wa-wait, dono!" the girl called. She stood up and the tall demon turned around. "I-I-I..." she bowed low, eyes to the ground."Thank you for saving me. Please, let me repay you."

"Ya know, kiddo. You're very venerable like that," the demon said bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest. "I could easily chop of your head without thinking twice."

"You may do so if you want, my life is in your hands." she said not moving from her position. "Allow me to repay you in anyway you wish."

"No kiddo...I don't think so..." the demon said walking away.

"Please!" Yelled the girl. She chased after him and stood in front of him. "You saved me; I must repay your kindness."

"I told you, kiddo. I didn't save you out of kindness." The demon said pushing past her.

"Then let me repay you for your troubles..." she said following him.

The demon stopped and thought. "How bout this..."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Leave me alone."

Her shoulders slumped. "That's not what I mean."

"Then go jump off a cliff, kiddo. A kid like you won't last long in our world anyway." He began to walk off again. The girl followed him, not saying a word.

Then, coincidentally, a large cliff opened in front of them. The demon looked for a bridge. He found one and proceeded towards it. Not hearing her footsteps behind him, he turned around.

She stood at the edge of the cliff looking into the abyss. She took a few steps back and ran towards the edge.

_Holy crap! She's actually gonna do it!_ He thought in panic.

"Shimatta!" He reached into his hair and pulled out a leaf. He channeled his demonic energy into and it grew. It flew over to the girl and caught her as she jumped off.

The girl watched in shock as the leaf carried her over to him.

"But-You-I!"

"Ahou!" hescreamed as the leaf dropped her on her rear and she let out an "oof!".  
"I didn't actually mean it!" he looked downat her and glared in her eyes. "What kind of idiot are you?"

"I did what you said... you wanted me to jump off a cliff to repay you... and I did..." the girl mumbled, looking at the ground.

The demon sighed. "Fine. Whatever.If you don't throw your life away like that, you can come with me. I don't care... " He began to walk off.  
"But I doubt there will be anything you can do for me that will be even for your life." He left her on the ground, stunned. He turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" he called. The girl jumped up and ran over to him.

"Thank you so much, dono! I promise you won't regret this!" she said happily. "My name is Macha," she bowed. "May I know the name of my savior?"

"Youko." He said turning towards the bridge. "Youko Kurama."

* * *

Soo... did'ya like it?. I hope you did, this chapter came out pretty well, I can't wait to start the next one... boy it's gonna be good. I mean, how can one resist the cute silver haired fox-boy of all time?

Here's the translations.. some of them are simple, but for those who don't know, I've prepared a little list...

Arigatou: (aree-gah-toh) Thank you  
Iie: (ee-eh) No  
kiddo: (keed-doh) kid  
(when not used as the suffix "-dono" meaning lord, lady)dono: (do-no) mister polite  
Shimatta: (shee-mah-tah) Damn it!  
Ahou: (ah-ho) fool, idiot

* * *

I like helpful critisism, some advice on how to make Youko act, ect...  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	2. 2 Of Fire and Swords

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 2

And thank you so much my dear reviewers: (these are from mediaminer and fanfiction)  
sunflower  
animebishieluver  
Kurama'sfoxykitsune  
Sunshine14586  
xkuroxshinobix  
darkXdemon15  
Dragon Charm  
HIEI LOVERS

I really appreciate your reviews! Even if they are comments on how I should help improve the characters, everything is taken into consideration for the big picture, domo arigato!

* * *

The two newly met companions walked along the deserted forest path. The sun was setting and what could be seen of the sky was orange, yellow and pink tinged with the remaining blue. The first stars were beginning to take their place in the darkening sky. Long shadows were cast by the trees creating an eerie feel for the travelers. 

Youko Kurama led the way followed a few meters later by Macha. Youko turned around and stopped waiting for her to catch up.

"Why do you walk so far behind, kiddo?" he asked, sighing.

"I was always taught to walk exactly 5 meters behind one who is superior." Macha replied automatically. "I am in your debt and so I treat you as royalty, Youko Kurama-dono."

Youko turned around, and began to walk again.

"You can just call me Youko. If you want." he said in a gruff voice. He sniffed the air as a strange scent came to his nose.

"Youko Kurama-sama?"

"Nah, just Youko," he muttered turning off the path.

"Youko-sama?"

Youko sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

"Youko-sama..." she said, happily, jumping over a random sick. "Look at the stars, they are pretty..." she sang quietly making up words as a tune popped in her head.

One might think the famed thief of Makai would be annoyed by this noise, amazingly, he wasn't. He actually found it pleasant to listen to her talk, which surprised even him. He even didn't insult her when she found the simplest things to say. Just earlier she called to him and showed him a butterfly cocoon. It was only right after did a swarm of killer bees show up and attempt to sting them. After jumping in the river she remarked, "That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" with that innocent grin plastered on her face. He wasn't sure whether to strangle her, or to laugh. Instead he decided with the get out before the flesh-eating fish come.

It was the second day she had been following him, ever holding onto the fact that she could repay him. Youko smirked. She actually thought she could do something like that. He got along just fine by himself, and if he needed anything, he could get by himself.

He stopped and waited for Macha to catch up to him. It wasn't that she was a slow walker, he'd met slower; it's just that Youko sensed someone was following them. It wasn't a sinister presence, but not necessarily comforting. Either way, he didn't want Macha to get caught up in anything if the follower was his enemy. She was just trying to pay him back, nothing else.

He sniffed the air and turned to the right. He walked to a line of bushes and stopped.

"What is it Youko-sama?" Macha asked, coming up behind him. He chuckled and pulled back the bushes.

A small clearing was in front of them, border lined by rocks on the opposite side and a rush of hot air came on them, followed by the sound of water.

"Ooh! It's a hot spring!" Macha cheered, clapping her hands. Youko smiled at her delight and stepped into the clearing.

"Hey..." Macha thought aloud, following him.

"What?" Youko asked half interested, while clearing a spot for their fire.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Macha said, grinning. She began to look around for some dry wood to burn. Youko shook his head in amusement at her.

She brought over some wood and stood in silence as he started the fire.

"Stay here, kiddo. I'm gonna get some food." he said and was off.

"Oh...okay..." she said into the air and sat down. She poked the fire and the flames jumped into the air. She giggled as the wood crackled and popped.

After a few minutes she began to wonder where Youko went to. Macha stood up and started to walk over where Youko disappeared.

-_Stay here, kiddo-_ Rang in her head. She sighed and sat back down. Suddenly, a stick fell into the main part of the fire, breaking in half and sending sparks in the air.

"Aii!" she yelped as a spark fell on the top of her hand. She glared at the fire and rubbed her injured hand. Just then, Youko came into the clearing, a pair of dead rabbits in his grasp.

"I heard you scream. You ok?" he asked, coming to stand next to her. Macha hid her now-red-hand behind her. Her skin had burned and left a not very nice shiny bump, and apparently rubbing it didn't make it better.

"I-I'm ok, Youko-sama. Oh, you found some rabbits; I like rabbits, very tasty-"

"Let me see your hand, kiddo." He commanded.

"My hand? Oh, there's nothing to see." She showed him her other hand.

"Give me your hand," he ordered kneeling next to her, placing the rabbits on the ground. He looked straight into her eyes and spoke in a soft, dangerous tone.

"Ok." She gave up and brought forth her hand, slowly. He pulled it towards him and inspected it. He ran his fingers over the burned flesh, tickling her hand and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but I'll have to cut it off."

"What!" Macha panicked. Youko laughed.

"Ahou, you're way to gullible." he smiled.

"Huh?" Macha cocked her head to the side.

"I was just kidding." he said looking her in the eye, his own dancing with playfulness. He ran his fingers over the burned flesh, eyes never leaving her face. She blushed and he smirked at his handiwork. "Just don't rub it."

Youko stood up and skewered the rabbits on sticks and put them in the fire. He sat across from her on the other side of the fire.

"Ummm... thank you, Youko-sama." Macha said quietly after a moment.

"For what?" he mumbled turning the rabbits over.

"When you heard me scream... you came. I could have been in serious trouble and you came to me." She bowed her head. "My debt continues to pile up, please allow me to stay with you until it is completely paid off."

"Yea, yea... I was on my way back anyway." Youko muttered, his face becoming slightly red and not just from the fire. "About that debt… thing... how'd that pop in your head, kiddo?" he took out the rabbits, handing one to her and the other for himself.

"Well..." Macha started slowly. "At the end of your life, you're sent to heaven or hell. And all the good things you do are counted up, as are the bad things to decide your place. Because I required your help and you went out of your way and troubled yourself, that's a bad point for me, but a good point for you. That bad point will always loom above me until I am in balance with my good and bad."

Youko swallowed his mouthful. "You actually believe in that crap, kiddo? That's just a myth parents tell their kids so they do good stuff for them. Just a story for manipulating children." he took another bite.

"Oh... I believe in it, always have." Macha murmured to herself, embarrassed. She took a small bite.

"So, how exactly do you plan on paying me back, kiddo?" Youko asked tossing away unwanted bones.

"Well... I have three choices..." Macha held up three fingers, she put one down, "one, I could save your life making us 'even steven'." she put a second finger down, "two, I could pay back things adding up to the big life debt." she put the last down, "or, I could stay with you for about 700 years, and be your slave, basically." she went back to eating.

"Slave?" Youko questioned, his lips curling into a smile backed by 'evil' thoughts.

"Mmhmm." Macha nodded, her mouth full.

Youko leaned back against a tree, picking out rabbit meat between his teeth with a bone. "What kind of slave?"

Macha looked at him in confusion. "Are there different kinds?"

Youko waved his hand away to disregard the question. "Why 700 years? A special number?"

"People in my clan live generally until their about 900 years old. I'm 213. You saved about 700 years left for me to live." She put the excess rabbit bones aside.

"Oh…" He stood up and began to walk towards the rocks. "I'm gonna sit in the hot springs for a bit, kiddo. You gonna come?" Youko said resisting the strong urge to 'strike a pose.'

"No, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy Youko-sama." She said plainly.

Youko looked at her funny. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean—" He looked at her wide, confused eyes that said she didn't even understand the gravity of his invitation. He sighed, but smiled inwardly at her innocence. "Never mind."

Youko crossed his arms on his chest and looked firmly into her eyes. "When I'm in there, if anything happens, or anyone comes, call for me, I'll come. Got it, kiddo?"

"Hai, shukun." she nodded.

"Do you have a weapon or something?" He asked, looking her up and down, "If anything happens, of course."

"Yes I do." She pulled a short sword off her back.

"A kodachi," Youko said looking curiously at it.

_There isn't really any worth on it, if I ever plan on stealing it._ He thought as a little voice in the back of his head piped up.

_Like you would, Youko. You'd feel way too guilty about taking a possession like that from a girl like her... But you'd probably take something else—_

_Shut up._

"Why didn't you use that sword against the old man?" Youko asked.

"He took it from me." Macha stated.

"When did you take it back?" Youko asked. He never remembered her picking up that weapon!

"Before I began to follow you." Macha mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pressed.

"You never asked." She stated simply. Youko inhaled… then exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now here's the question… can you use it?" Youko asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, my chichi taught me swords." She said hugging the sword, "My little kodachi….It was his..."

"Your father? What happened to him?" Youko looked at her strangely. Macha snapped back to reality. She put the sword back on her back and looked intently at the fire. She kept her mouth visibly shut tight.

"Ok then kiddo." Youko said, sighing. "I'll be back in a few." He walked around the rocks to the other side of the hot springs.

_So basically, she could have fought me, or seriously injured me, considering my guard has been a little off since a few days ago… wonder how strong she is…_

Macha sighed and hit herself. "Bad Macha. Bad Macha. You have a new life now. No parents or relatives." she poked the fire. _Well so far, I'm turning out ok... apart from the up to my neck in debt…but Youko-sama's really nice. Kinda cute too. It's taking all I am not to basically spill my life story when he stares at me with those big golden eyes... But, who 'm I kidding; I can barely tell which is cuter: a cockroach or a rabbit…_ She blushed, "he's really nice though..."

Suddenly she heard a branch snap behind her. She whipped around. "Who's there?"

* * *

Did you like? I hope you did. I was a bit cruel on the cliffy but... the chapter was dragging out and I if I kept going, it would have ended up two, maybe three times as long... that's not bad or anything, I just wanna save the good stuff for later. The next chapter will have Kuroune! EEK! Three cheers for the bat dude! Awesomeness! 

Translations:

-dono (doh-noh): suffix used for 'lord' or 'lady'-dono is older and not used very often. But when it is used nowadays it can be very insulting to the receiver **or** in this case with Macha, she is treating Youko with great respect. Ex: Kenshin uses it in Rurouni Kenshin to Kaoru to show complete respect and humility.

-sama (sah-mah): suffix used for 'lord' or 'lady', more common than -dono.

Hai (hi): affirmative, yes

Shukun (shoo-koon): lord, master

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism, some advice on how to make Youko act, ect...  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	3. 3 Of Bats and Springs

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 3

And thank you so much my dear reviewers for the second chapter: (these are from mediaminer and fanfiction)  
Sonya-White-Angel  
luna89

I really appreciate your reviews! Even if they are comments on how I should help improve the characters, everything is taken into consideration for the big picture, domo arigato!

Oh, and some things to clear up: Macha and Youko ARE in the Makai (Demon World) if you didn't figure that out; the little voice in the back of Youko's head is NOT Kurama/Shuichi, just a conscience... sort of; hmmm... oh ya, and YES, CWolf2, I do watch YYH, it is my fav anime. How can you say Youko is **extremely** OoC? The way I write Youko might be somewhat OoC but I have read many different versions of how Youko acts and each differ. I'm sure if you wrote a story with Youko, he wouldn't be exactly the same as the show. In the show, at least in the flashbacks we have occasionally, he is a ruthless bandit, and though he does care for some people I'll bet it's not all that easy to gain his trust. In most fanfics, he is a pervert. This is Youko how I see him, and if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Also, my OC 'has no development what so ever'. Duh, of course she doesn't. A character develops through a story. For god-sakes you've only read TWO CHAPTERS! You can't make that assumption yet. I don't appreciate the way you 'flamed' my writing.

I apologize for holding up my readers with my rant. I won't yell at every person who flames, I just happen to be in a bad mood and well... this particular bad review got on my nerves.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot for the last chapter, please, don't sue sessha! No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, _YuYuHakusho_ will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

_Last time..._

_Suddenly she heard a branch snap behind her. She whipped around. "Who's there?"  
_

Macha stood up and glared into the darkness. She listened carefully... nothing. She sat and breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, I didn't want to disturb Youko-sama while he bathes._

All of a sudden, a cool metal surface was pressed up against her neck. Fear coursed through her as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Where's Youko?"

Macha's eyes widened and she jerked back her elbow and hit the being behind her in the stomach. She heard and 'oof' then the weapon was removed from her neck. She quickly jumped away, drawing her kodachi and spinning to look at the newcomer.

He had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail and a hat perched atop his head. The vest he wore looked too small, and strips of black cloth were wrapped around his arms. He swung his curved scythe around on its chain and a necklace with a red jewel dangled from his neck. Large black wings protruded from his back and he glared at Macha as he rubbed his gut.

"Who are you?" Macha asked as she put the fire between the stranger and herself. The stranger looked at her and cocked his head to the side, smirking.

"You don't look like Youko's type. Why are you traveling with him and what's your name?" the stranger interrogated as he sat down in front of the fire. Macha glared at him.

"Tell me your name, stranger." she said. The stranger raised an eyebrow at her attempted toughness.

"It's Kuroune. Now tell Youko I want to see him." the stranger waved her off and Macha set a defiant face.

"Kuroune-san, are you a friend or foe of Youko-sama?"

"Youko-sama? Oh gods, that's funny." Kuroune chuckled. "Just tell him the 'big bad bat' is here to see him now. He'll know what it means."

Macha, not seeing any other options, turned and walked to the hot springs.

_I_ _hope Youko-sama won't be angry with me for disturbing him._ She sheathed her kodachi and sighed. _I wonder who this bat demon is._ She spotted Youko's fox ears peeking out from behind a rock in front of her. She cleared her throat and knelt next to the rock, not peeking over; it was above her head when she knelt anyway.

"What is it, kiddo?" Youko asked when he heard her.

"I'm very sorry to have disturbed you Youko-sama," she started, "but someone is here to see you, sir. He calls himself 'the big bad bat'."

Youko chuckled and splashed the water in front of him playfully. "Oh, Kuroune? You don't need to worry about him, kiddo, he's a friend. Tell him he can wait a few more minutes."

"Yes Youko-sama," Macha replied and stood up._ At last! I'm of some service to Youko-sama! I'm so happy! _She smiled as she turned around only to crash into something. She looked up and saw a pair of black eyes smirking at her.

"You are the first I've seen to travel with Youko and not be in a bath with him," Kuroune said. Startled, Macha stepped back only to bump into the rock. Losing her balance, she fell over the rockright into Youko's lap.

"Eek!" Macha yelped as she fell into the water and closed her eyes as she went under. She felt strong arms lifted her head from the water and she opened her eyes.

It took her a minute to realize what actually happened. She tried to keep her eyes from wandering, but alas did not work. She blushed at Youko's shocked face and bare chest and...

She jumped up and over the rocks. "I'm sooo sorry Youko-sama!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran off.

Youko watched her run off and sighed, looking at a laughing Kuroune. "You didn't have to do that."

"But it was so much fun!" Kuroune said as he sat on a rock next to Youko. The fox demon rolled his eyes andgot upto gather his clothes.

"You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." Kuroune said, looking at the sky and stretching his wings.

"That's none of your business." Youko said coldly as he stepped behind a bush to change.

"Oh come on, Youko. It's always been my business." Kuroune chuckled splashing the hot water with his foot then an evil grin crossed his face. "She's a cutie, Youko... so have you... ya know..." He raised an eyebrow at him.

Youko stepped out from the bushes, fully clothed and stood behind Kuroune.

"No," he replied simply and pushed Kuroune into the water.

"Gah!" Kuroune cried as he fell into the water. He spit water out of his mouth and glared at Youko. "What was that for!"

"Cause it was so much fun." Youko quoted as his eyes danced with playfulness. "I'm heading back to the fire. Are you coming?"

"Yea, yea..." Kuroune shook out his clothes as they walked. "Why is she traveling with you? I've never seen her before; she's not part of our band, is she?"

Youko shrugged. "I saved her life and she insists on paying me back."

"Good luck to that." Kuroune put his hands behind his head and looked at the tops of the trees. "I've still yet to pay you back for that one time."

"I told you before: you don't have to."

There was a moment of silence as they neared the camp site.

"Why'd you do it?"

Youko looked questioningly to Kuroune. "What?"

"Save her I mean. Why'd you do it?"

Youko thought a moment, putting a hand to his chin. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want her to die."

"Right." Kuroune said pushing aside the bushes. They stepped into the camp site to find it empty. Well the fire was still there, but Macha wasn't.

"Kiddo?" Youko called out looking around. Kuroune tapped his shoulder and pointed up. Youko followed his finger to a tree branch above where they stood. Macha was sitting in the tree leaning against the trunk.

"Kiddo? You ok?" Youko called up to her. Macha peered down at them, and then buried her face in her knees shaking her head.

He turned to Kuroune and motioned for him to stay on the ground then he jumped onto the branch. The branch shook a little as he landed in front of her. Her knees were against her chest and her face buried in her knees. Her shoulders shook slightly as she cried. Youko saw that she was holding her sword across her lap. Was that blood leaking across the kodachi?

Youko reached out and pulled her knees down on the branch. She held the sword in both hands, right hand on the hilt and the left clutching the blade. Blood ran from her palm and trickled down the sword. Tears from her eyes dripped onto the blade mixing with her blood.

In an instant, Youko ripped the sword from her hands and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing, ahou!" he yelled.

"Self inflicted punishment." she answered softly, not looking at his face. She hiccupped from her crying.

"Why?" Youko asked, wiping the blade clean of blood.

"Because I saw..." She shook her head, blushing and tried to take the kodachi back, "I did somethingI should not have, Youko-sama! I must be punished!"

Youko put a hand to her forehead as she swung her arms at him. His arms being so long and her so short, he kept her sword from reach. He swiped the sheath from her back and put the kodachi in it. He placed it behind him, balancing it on the branch.

"Give me your hand." he commanded holding out his own.

She reluctantly put her cut-up hand in his and wiped her eyes with the other. He reached to the back of his neck, behind his hair and pulled out a small leaf. He put it on her hand and she yelped, pulling her hand back to her.

"It stings." she explained softly. The leaf began to leak out a liquid and she looked questioningly at Youko. "What is it doing?"

"Healing you, kiddo, what else?" he leaned over the branch to Kuroune. "Can I have one of those strips on your arms?"

"Whatever." The bat demon untied a piece and tossed it to Youko. He caught it and turned back to Macha. He took back her hand and wrapped the cloth around her palm and the leaf. He tied the bandage and grabbed her chin. He looked firmly into her eyes, blood shot from crying.

"No self inflicted punishment allowed, kiddo," he said. "At least tell me when you feel you need to be punished," he smiled. He wiped away the rest of her tears with his thumb. "And no crying either."

"Hai, shukun." Macha said, eyes brightening. She smiled and Youko rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless." He jumped down and kicked Kuroune who was rolling on the floor in laughter. "And youquit laughing," he grumbled. Macha grabbed her sword and jumped down.

"I don't think I introduced my self to you, Kuroune-san." she bowed. "My name is Macha."

"You can just call me Kuroune." he said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "As long as your traveling with us, there's no need for formal honorifics, Ma-chan" he smiled.

Macha shook her head. "You are an ally of Youko-sama and shall be treated with respect, Kuroune-san."

Kuroune leaned down and peered into her face, causing her to back up slightly. "You're a stubborn one, aren't ya?" He put a hand on her shoulder and grinned evilly. "You won't be so stubborn when I'm done with you."

Suddenly Kuroune disappeared from view and Macha saw him, face-planted into a tree. She looked and saw Youko rubbing his knuckles.

"Ahou," he muttered sitting next to the fire. Macha cocked her head in confusion and sat down.

"What did he mean?" Macha asked as Kuroune pulled himself from the tree and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll show you what I meant..."

Suddenly he pulled away from her and laughed nervously. Macha looked at Youko and saw him glaring at Kuroune. Macha laughed and thought to herself: _I still don't get it._

* * *

Did you like? I hope you did. 

Translations:  
-san (sahn): suffix used as an equivalent of Mr., Mrs., or Miss  
-chan (chahn): suffix that can be used as a diminutive (ex. Yahiko-chan: little Yahiko) or to express endearment (ex. Sakura-chan: dear Sakura, my friend Sakura). It's mainly used for girls ("-kun" is for boys) and in this case Kuroune is calling Macha"Ma-chan", or "Little Macha"

As always...

I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not.


	4. 4 Of Naps and Windows

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 4

Here are my darling reviewers. I have some little side notes to some if you didn't figure that out.

From FanFiction  
**Demon Sisters  
xkuroxshinobix  
'...'**--- no, not for a while she won't  
**Kurama'sfoxykitsune** --- that's good. It's nice to read Youko perv. stories once in a while but some serious ones are good.  
**animebishieluver** ---Umm... I like my guts and would prefer to keep them IN me please...  
**Sonya-White-Angel  
****xBloodxStainedxTearsx** ---wow you are the first person who realized the connection between Tohru-kun and Macha. I did base Macha on a combination of Tohru and Kenshin actually with my own little twist. The Kenshin side isn't working too well though...  
**LilPurrfection**

From MediaMiner:  
**Me  
****LordFluffyRulez  
****GAH! **--- Well here's the story. Hope it lives up to your expectations.  
**Name Goes Here** --- exactly my thoughts on Kuroune. I do have some pervertedness in me and that is usually reserved for Youko and will be expressed through him at some times though...  
**blah blah blah** ---thankyou thankyou!

**Disclaimer**: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

"It's just beyond that cliff, Ma-chan." Kuroune said pointing to a large chasm appearing before them he stood looking at it twirling his red gemmed pendant. 

"And then we'll be at your house, Kuroune-san?" Macha asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"Yup!" He said, unable to keep from smiling at her openly expressed enthusiasm. "Well, I wouldn't really call it just a house... its more of a large--or a really big... in simple terms I guess you could call it a mansion."

Macha turned around to look at Youko who walked behind her and the bat demon. "You live in a mansion, Youko-sama?"

"Hm?" He muttered as her voice drew him from his thoughts. "...oh yes, you could call it that." he agreed quickly and went back to thinking. Macha frowned and began to walk next to him.

"Is something wrong Youko-sama?" She asked quietly. "Did I do something to offend you?" She bowed immediately and Youko and Kuroune turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Youko-sama--for whatever I have done. Please punish this one in whatever way seems necessary!"

Youko looked at her in some sort of pity. But before he could open his mouth, Kuroune hit him on the head with his red gem and stepped in.

"Look what you've done, kitsune-no-baka!" Kuroune stepped over to Macha and straightened her up and set her head right. "You made Ma-chan fret her sweet little head over you and your stupidity."

Youko stood, gaping. "M-my stupidity! I'll have you know--"

"There, there Ma-chan... no need to worry over the baka kitsune." Kuroune said hugging her and patting her head. Youko fumed in the background. "He's just being himself. He's just thinking. Probably about our next heist." He pulled away, spread his wings and glided over the large chasm.

"Come on, you two," he called, waving his hand at them. He turned and vanished in to the forest.

"Heist?" Macha asked Youko as she peered over the cliff. "What did he mean heist? Are you a thief?"

"I am." Youko responded simply. He looked back and forth between Macha and the cliff. "Can you make it, kiddo?"

Macha looked confused for a minute then 'the attic light upstairs clicked on'. "Oh... umm..." she blushed and looked around. "It...seems to be too large for me to jump. I-I can find a bridge--" she said starting to run off but Youko grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't bother," he said, "there's not a bridge for miles, kiddo. The cliff was made to keep people off my territory and few can jump this chasm." Without another word he picked her up: an arm underneath her leg and the other across her back.

"Eep! Youko-sama--!" she blushed as Youko backed up a few steps before jumping in to the air.

"It'll go faster this way." he said as he landed gracefully on the other side. He didn't put her down but continued to run through the forest at the same speed.

"Youko-sama... you can put me down now. I don't want to burden you with carrying me. I can walk." she said as Kuroune began to run next to them.

"I know that, kiddo. But you've walked enough today and I can see your tired." Youko whispered as to not let Kuroune hear. When he said that, Macha's eyes began to droop and she yawned.

"I-I-(yawn) am ok, Youko-sama." she said lazily. "I can stand... walking...a little... longer..."

"No. you'll fall asleep on your feet." he stated bluntly. "Let's just consider it a 'thank you' for worrying about me earlier." He looked down at her and saw his words reached deaf ears. Her head rested up against his chest and her eyes were closed in slumber. She smiled though and her hand held onto a piece of his hair.

Youko smirked then looked at Kuroune next to him. Kuroune quickly averted his gaze and cough-laughed in his arm. Youko glared.

"If I had an arm free, I'd hit you."

"I'll hold her--"

"NO!" Youko said sharply. Kuroune looked at him in confusion. They slowed to a stop in front of the mansion.

"I was just kidding, Youko." Kuroune said seriously. "I didn't mean anything."

Youko nodded at him to shut up. "I know, I know." he kicked the large doors of the mansion open. Two rows of servants (4 butlers, 14 maids on each side, if you want to know) lined the carpet of the entry hall.

"Welcome back Youko-dono, Kuroune-dono!" they greeted cheerfully. Macha stirred and woke up. Youko put her down and she leaned slightly on his arm as the sleep left her.

"Are we there, Youko-sama?" she asked looking around and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, we are Ma-chan." Kuroune said patting her on the back. Kuroune steered her through the servants and down a hall with many doors twirling his necklace 'round.

Youko looked at the servants and addressed them. "That girl, Macha, you will treat her with the same respect you show me or Kuroune. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They bowed to him and dispersed. Youko called the main maid over to him before she went off.

"Mina, have dinner ready in 10 minutes. We're going to have guests later, so no desert." He turned and walked away down the hall. She bowed at his retreating figure and set out to alert the cook.

Youko stopped in front of the guest bedroom. His keenly attentive ears picked up the voices of Kuroune and Macha inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. Kuroune was showing the girl around the room when he entered.

"Dinner will be in 10 minutes... Kuroune..." Youko cocked his head to the door.

"Ah, of course" he muttered, getting the message. He turned to Macha and swept a large bow. "It seems, dear Ma-chan, that Youko is kicking me out. I shall only hope to see you at dinner."

Macha giggled as he exited and silence fell upon the two. Macha went to the window and looked out.

"You can stay here, kiddo... till your debt is repaid, if you still plan on repaying it." Youko shrugged and stood behind her at the window.

For some reason, he wanted to lay a hand on her shoulder. He recalled how she slept in his arms, an experience he wouldn't mind repeating. _She slept like a child and... she was so warm_--- he shook his head of those thoughts and mentally hit himself. Suddenly she turned around and he quickly retracted his hand running it through his hair.

"Of course, Youko-sama, I do intend to repay your kindness. Please allow me a little more time." she bowed and he shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. I'm not telling you: you have to be outta here by a certain amount of days if that's what you think. You can stay here ...as long as you like." he added quietly.

"I pray that I will not be a burden Youko-sama. Please tell me if I am so that I may leave."

"No!" he burst out. Macha looked at him in confusion for his outburst and he blushed ever so slightly. "I-I mean you can't leave... Kuroune... He, umm... Kuroune'd be devastated."

_No way is she gonna buy that... _thought Youko_ ...that's the second time I burst out like that. Sure, I don't want the kiddo to leave, but why can't I just tell her? Sure, she'd die within 2 days if she leaves, with that personality. How is it... that I have no problem when people are skewered and gutted in front of me, but can't bare the thought of this girl dying?_

"Oh, ok Youko-sama." Macha responded quietly her face seeming to droop a little. She leaned back and sat on the sill of the window.

They stood in silence as Youko looked her over. Her clothes had been repaired since they met and the small cut on her throat from her enemy's knife was nothing more than a scar. Her kodachi, in its battered case, was still slung over her back giving her a dangerous air Youko and Kuroune knew she didn't have. She was looking down at her shoeless feet covered in dirt and grime. Her violet eyes rarely met his gold he saw. They may have looked at his ears or feet or behind him, but rarely his eyes. Only when he got down to her eye level and gave her a command. Her hair was a mess, full of tangles and knots and dirt from their travel. He'd have to arrange a bath for her later.

He opened his mouth to say something when a knock came at the door. Macha startled and her grip on the sill slipped. Leaning on the sill, her weight was focused on her hands. When they slipped, she fell backwards-into the open air of the second story window. Her eyes opened wide as she fell out.

"Macha!" Youko reached out and grabbed her hand as she dangled. After a moment of letting his heart begin beating again he yanked her up into the room onto the closest object to stop her ascent--him.

Macha's eyes were wide open and her brain was bringing her out of panic. After that second, she realized her position and blushed profusely. His left arm was around her waist and pulled her into his chest. His other arm clutched her shoulder. She could hear his heart beating rapidly. She wanted to say something but couldn't.

_Whatdo I say?_ She thought. _'Let me go'? That would be rude and very disgraceful of me. Then what? 'Don't move, let me stay like this'? Sure I wouldn't mind that, but he might think of me... I don't know, but it wouldn't be favorable... Gah, I don't know what to do!_

Thankfully, she didn't have to do anything. She felt Youko breathe deeply and uncurl his arm from around her. He didn't look at her face as he turned to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's a servant, sir," said a voice beyond the door. "I came to tell you dinner is served."

"Thank you. We will be there shortly." Youko replied curtly. He looked down at Macha who had sunk to the floor beside him. She was kneeling in front of him, hands on his feet, head on the ground.

"Thank you, Youko-sama, atashi no shukun." she mumbled, she sounded close to tears. "I keep... you continue to save me. I'm sorry that I require your assistance so often. Maybe... it would be best if you do not save me next time my life is threatened."

Youko squatted down and pulled her into a sitting position so they were eye to eye. Her eyes were watery as if tears threatened to pour from them.

"You said you would help me in any way you could, right kiddo?" he stated.

"Yes, Youko-sama, anything." she practically pleaded.

"I want you to help me by never thinking that again." he said harshly. "Never think that you are a burden to anyone especially me... if I thought you would be one, would I have opened my house to you?"

Macha thought, then shook her head.

"You act as if I am forced to save you, by some will of a superior being and that I tire of doing so," Youko continued."I save you by _my will alone_ so don't think that you or anyone can even tell me to stop." He went to stand up but squatted back down after a thought."And also, never think that you are so far beneath me. You are as equal to me as Kuroune is. Got it kiddo?"

Macha nodded, smile slowly coming back to her face. She rubbed her eyes of unshed tears and looked happily at him.

"Umm... Youko-sama?"

"Yes?" Youko answered.

"Umm..." She looked down, as if she dreaded what she wanted to say. She blushed slightly and opened and closed her mouth a couple times. "Umm... it's nothing."

Youko looked at her intently, looking deeply into her eyes. But strangely her eyes clouded up making it impossible for Youko to read them. A big smile crossed her face and Youko smirked, forgetting about it.

"Let's go eat." he stood up and extended a hand to her. She reached out timidly then, as if making up her mind, took it suddenly and he pulled her from the ground and led the way into the hall.

_He called me Macha!_

* * *

All done! Hopefully, Since summer break is coming up I'll be able to finish it. I don't plan in making it very long. The plot isn't as elaborate as my others. And there will be no bad guy, just... ah well, I'll tell you later. 

kitsune-no-baka (keet-soo-neh-noh-bah-kah): it can be translated as "stupid fox" but also as "you stupid fox" Kuroune calls Youko this cause... he can.

baka kitsune (bah-kah keet-soo-neh): basically "stupid fox "

atashi no shukun (ah-tah-shee noh shoo-koon): my lord. "atashi" is the informal way for girls to "I". "no" is a possessive word and when combined with the "I" it becomes "my" (example "sessha no..." means "this one's...") shukun means lord and I think you can take it from there.

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	5. 5 Of Noodles and Hands

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 5

I'm so sorry; I have been terrible to you! I have the story in my head, plot and all it's just the matter of me getting to the computer and writing it down. And for all of you I will not abandon this story until it is finished!

Basically it's just me being lazy. GOMEN!

My darling Reviewers from Fan Fiction:  
**Kurama's number1 girl  
****RoseFire-shadow666  
****The Demon Sisters  
****LilPurrfection  
****ally  
****Sonya-White-Angel**

My darling Reviewers from Media miner:

**BLeRGH  
****inkheart  
****darkelf137  
****LordFluffyRulez**

**Disclaimer**: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

Macha followed Youko down the hall silently. She kept her eyes down and watched his tail swish back and forth as he walked. Every time it would swish that she wanted to grab it and yell 'got ya!' but reverence and fear of Youko kept her hands by her side and mouth shut.

They entered the dining hall to see Kuronue already there. He sat in the chair right of the head seat and his feet were propped up on the table. He was staring intently at his red pendant and sipping a glass of crimson red liquid when they walked in.

"Finally!" he smiled, putting his feet on the ground and scooting his chair close to the table. "I was gonna eat without you if you didn't come fast enough." he joked.

Youko turned to him as he pulled out the head chair, his own seat, and glared. Kuronue looked at him in surprise then glanced at Macha who sat across from him on Youko's left. She kept her face down as if she had been yelled at and only glanced up when Youko sat down. Kuronue raised his brows in confusion but shrugged and began to eat.

Macha followed the pair's suit watching them eat the strange food in front of her and mimicking their moves. As much as she tried, she couldn't make the two sticks in her hand pick up the noodle-y food on her plate.

_Well, that's not working_, she thought. M_aybe that..._ She spotted something she recognized: rice. But alas she couldn't put as much on her chopsticks as Kuronue did. She glared at the food and set a defiant face. She then proceeded to eat each grain of rice separate.

When she finished the rice she looked at Youko and Kuronue's plates. _Uh oh, they're almost done!_ She looked at her plate; she wasn't even half-way done. She sighed softly and tried the noodles again. She got the sticks to work-sorta. She quietly slurped each noodle.

Macha looked up and saw Kuronue and Youko staring at her. Her eyes grew wide in embarrassment and she put the chopsticks down on the table with an unintended 'bam!' Youko and Kuronue flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry!" Macha said looking at her hands on the table. "I'm not sure how to eat this food and I must be... I'm sorry!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she heard Kuronue yell and stand up, his chair tumbling over. She flinched as if he smacked her. As she was about to open her mouth Youko spoke.

"Why are you shouting? I am sitting right next to you." he said calmly. Macha raised her eyes: Kuronue stood, a fist half raised at Youko, who sat unaffected, a glass of wine almost to his lips.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kuronue screamed as he knocked the glass from Youko's hand. It flew past Macha's head and shattered on the wall behind her. The red drink spilled down the wall, dripping down to the floor. For some reason it reminded her of fresh spilt blood. Macha shook her head at those thoughts and turned back to the demon pair. Youko turned and glared at Kuronue.

"I liked that taste." he said stiffly. The bat demon's wings ruffled as his anger grew.

"I don't care!" he yelled. He jabbed a finger at Youko. "You better apologize," he hissed.

Youko glared at him and Macha cocked her head in confusion. "Why?" Youko said icily.

"I don't know what the hell you did to her," Kuronue accused, "but apologize to Macha!"

Macha's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Youko turned to her with cold eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he muttered. "Why did I--"

"Something happened between you two cause when you walked in, something was wrong with her and it had to have happened in the 10 minutes I wasn't in the room!" Kuronue accused.

"That is none of your business!" Youko stood up and his chair screeched across the floor and Macha covered her ears. She kept them covered and watched Youko and Kuronue scream at each other but couldn't hear them.

"Shuushi... douzo shuushi..." She whispered, sudden tears being brought to her eyes. "No-moa... SHUUSHI!" she screamed.

Youko and Kuronue turned to her surprised as her hands fell from her ears and wiped away tears as they fell.

"Please," she begged, "don't fight because of me... anger leads to fighting; fighting to hostility; hostility to separation to war and war... to death!" she cried freely.

After a moment Kuronue and Youko looked at each other guiltily then back to the crying girl. Youko moved first who went and stood in front of her. She hiccupped and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry Youko-sama, I--"

She stopped as she felt something on her head. She looked up slightly and saw Youko's hand on her head. He looked away from her and Kuronue, a slight red tint on his cheeks.

"_I_ am sorry kiddo." he mumbled to her. "The scare... well... what happened at the window..." he stumbled over his words and his face shown all the more bright red. "I haven't gotten over it... I... really wouldn't have liked it... if you died." he let out a deep breath of satisfaction of getting that off his chest.

Youko startled as he felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw two small hands resting atop his own and a face that smiled brightly.

"Domo arigato Youko-sama." Macha said simply. "I'm happy you care."

This of course, made Youko blush all the more and he pulled his hand from atop her head and under her hands.

"Yea, whatever..." he mumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. He glanced at her and she still smiled.

"I'm sorry too Ma-chan," Kuronue suddenly said, coming to the other side of the table and tossing his arms around her in a hug. He patted her head affectionately and helped her stand up. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Thank you, Kuronue-san for your concern." she smiled. The bat demon melted at her smile and hugged her again.

"Oh, you're so cute!"

Macha blushed and watched in horror as Kuronue flew across the room, courtesy of Youko's fist. He hit the wall with a dull thud and slid to the floor.

"Ah! Kuronue-san!" Macha cried and was about to go to him when Youko laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"He'll be fine." he smirked. The two turned as the door from the hall creaked open. The head servant, Mina, walked in. She surveyed the damage and sighed.

"Kuro-kun, you really _must_ stop hitting the wall with your face," She joked, "It only makes you uglier."

Kuronue raised the middle finger at her. "Screw. You."

Mina merely walked over to Youko, stepping on Kuronue's raised backside as she passed.

"Youko-dono, your team is here." she bowed. "They await you in the conference room."

"_HIS_ team?" Kuronue shouted as he sat up rubbing his head. "My team too, ya know!"

Mina turned to Kuronue. "That maybe so, but Youko-dono leads it. You merely are second-in-command."

"Thank you Mina. I shall meet them now." Youko said, "And another thing, Mina, prepare a bath for the kiddo. She will receive it after the meeting." Youko beckoned for Macha to follow him as he walked out. Macha giggled at Kuronue's stunned stupor at Mina's words but followed Youko down the hall.

"S-second? In-command?" Kuronue scoffed "I beg to differ! He may have the brains, but I, darling, have the skill!" he said proudly pointing to himself. He took off his hat and brushed it off. He plopped it on his head and nodded stubbornly at Mina.

"No, I think Youko has both of those," she watched Youko leave Macha following, unquestioning. "And another thing you don't..." she muttered. Kuronue looked at her strangely then stood.

"What would that be Mina-chan?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "Where do I start?" She smiled evilly. Kuronue frowned, giving up.

"Pfft. I'll let you bash my self-esteem later." He leaned over and kissed Mina on the cheek. "See ya." he rushed after Youko and Macha. Mina shook her head at the bat then began to clean the table.

* * *

Yo, another chapter. Score! Here's the Japanese. I cut down a lot on this chapter, mainly to laziness, but whatever. Its 10:33 pm and I got back at 12pm from a camping trip and have been typing since. I'm tired so sue me.

Shuushi... douzo shuushi... no-moa... SHUUSHI--- basically Macha said:

Stop... please stop... no more... STOP!

I wanted to do a character description for Mina but it didn't fit in the story. When Macha gets cleaned up I'll describe her then.

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	6. 6 Of Thieves and Baths

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 6

A/N: I started writing this story before I watched the 3 Kings Saga and after I watched it my whole idea of Youko and His bad of demons, WITH Kuronue was wrong. I KNOW that in Youko's past that when he was with Yomi and his band, Kuronue was not with them. But for this story, humor me and go with it. Please.

My darling Reviewers from Fan Fiction:  
AnimeAmber  
Lucifer001  
Mrs.Bakura  
mouko mizaki  
Yuki Amida  
Kurama's number1 girl  
Hikari Dragoness of Light  
Sonya-White-Angel

I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 5 from media miner (glares) BUT I forgive you.as long as you review for this one too!

Disclaimer: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

Macha followed Youko down the hall, again. They came to a large set of doors and Youko stopped. He turned to her and spoke. 

"These men inside this room, kiddo, are my band of thieves." he said simply. "They may look menacing but won't hurt you. I promise. But in turn, you must keep your mouth shut. Next meeting I might let them talk to you. But for now..."

He stopped and thought a moment. Macha cocked her head in confusion. When he couldn't think of anything to say, she smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Youko-sama, I shall do as you wish."

Youko smirked at this then turned and opened the doors. The room was huge, not quite as large as the dining room but still large all the same.

Chairs of various sizes and pillow-like bean bags scattered the room. Adorning most of the chairs were demons. Some with dog ears, some with gills, others short, some tall but all stopped their conversations when Youko walked into the room.

"Hey Youko-san!" most of them called out, raising a hand in greeting. Youko nodded his head in acknowledgment and sat in a high back chair opposite the door.

He glanced and Macha and made a motion to the pillow next to him. Macha understood and sat down on the motioned pillow. A few of the demons looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

"Hey Youko-san, who's this?" one said.

"Another girl?" another called out.

"Does she have a sister?"

"How is she?" one implied. "Is she good?

Youko didn't say anything until this last statement. His golden eyes immediately targeted the last speaker in an icy glare.

The demon strangely had three ears and two horns sprouting from his head. In a split second Youko stood next to him a grass blade at the demon's throat. He had the demon by one of his horns and had pulled back his neck, leaving it exposed. The rest of the group gasped but didn't move, knowing Youko's wrath, some of them first hand.

"Count this as a warning, Yomi." he whispered dangerously. The demon named Yomi nodded slowly and Youko removed the blade from his neck. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

At that moment Kuronue ran in.

"Hey minna!" he called, smiling. Some demons responded, others still kept a wary gaze on Youko. Kuronue plopped himself in a chair next to Macha. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"What's the agenda today, boys?"

Youko, without saying anything, pulled a map out of his tunic. He spread it out on the table in front of them. The demons immediately crowded around the map, examining it.

"Hey," said a snake demon by the looks of his face, "this is the Tou no Oujou."

"Some of the Makai's most precious possessions are there." voiced one that looked like a tiger.

"I hear the Stone of Sages is there..."

"My sources turn up traces of dilythium."

"That rare of a gem?"

"Hai."

"Is there a particular one we are going after?" said a rabbit demon. His ears twitched with excitement and he rubbed his hands together anxiously. Youko smirked.

"Hai, Hikitsuri, there is." Youko pointed to a spot on the map. It was a basement with the looks of it, many corridors and dead ends.

"It's like a maze." Kuronue muttered. He traced a route through the maze with a finger. "There's only one right path."

"Right. And the gem at the end is the prize we are going after." Youko pulled another piece of paper from his clothes and handed it to his crew.

On it, there was a large gem about the size of Youko's hand: fingertip to wrist. The color was a deep crimson red and even on the paper it shimmered. On the sides of the paper something was written. The band gasped one by one as they passed the paper around so each could read it.

"It says it's cursed." said the snake demon again as he passed it to the person next to him.

"Its legend that a spirit haunts the gem and killed the maker," growled a dog demon.

"The maker only had it for a day before he died," a cat demon muttered.

"But how can the person who made an item die from it?" said the demon named Yomi. The others looked at him "I mean, wouldn't the spirit haunting the gem BE the maker? That is, if he died from it."

Youko shrugged. "None of my sources state specifically its cursed nature. Those are only rumors." the fox demon smirked. "The only thing the records kept repeating... was that it's priceless."

The band of thieves looked at each other evilly.

"Imagine how much we could sell that for in the underground..."

"Or how much the pathetic ningens would pay for it."

They all laughed, Kuronue with them and Youko smirked. He turned his head slightly to glance at the kiddo next to him. She was sitting just as she had been for the past few minutes. She hadn't said a word or uttered a sound. Her eyes kept darting to each thief then to Kuronue and Youko occasionally.

"Youko-san, how will we carry this out?" said a demon, breaking Youko's thoughts on Macha.

"I'll explain when we get there." he stood and everyone followed his suit. "Let's go boys!"

The thieves punched the air with their fists and yelled.

"Tosshin!" they screamed together and raced out of the room. Youko and Kuronue followed them, Macha at their heels. When they reached the front door Kuronue turned around and patted Macha on the head.

"You be a good girl while we're gone, ok, Ma-chan?" he said as he walked outside.

Youko stood at the open door and said as he walked out, "We'll be back later tonight. The servants will take care of you."

Macha's face was that of confusion. "But-but Youko-sama, I want to go with you!" she said.

Youko shook his head, "It's too dangerous, kiddo."

"But I can't repay my debt if I am not with you." she argued. "I must repay it!"

"I don't want you to get hurt kiddo."

"I don't care it if I get hurt, as long as I repay what I owe."

"You will only be in the way!"

Youko felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth. The look on her face pained him as she shut her mouth. Silence passed for a moment as Macha hung her head. It seemed as if she was going to cry. Before Youko could speak, she raised her eyes to Youko. She smiled and no trace of tears was on her face.

"I wish you luck on your heist, Youko-sama." she said, "please return safe."

Youko opened his mouth to say something, when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Kuronue standing there pulling him.

"Come on Youko," he muttered, "we don't have all night, the band is waiting. And don't worry; Mina will take care of her."

Youko let himself be pulled along and watched guiltily as Mina came up behind Macha and shut the door. He turned back to his crew and they ran off into the night.

Macha watched the door shut in front of her eyes and she blinked away the tears that almost fell. She felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around and she was eye to eye with the head servant.

The girl was tall, about Kuronue's height. She had long light blue wavy hair divided into two braids that ran to her waist. She wore a black blouse with a white tie. Her black skirt was short and she had on white tights and black moccasins. Her smile was soft as she looked at Macha and her lavender eyes shimmered with kindness.

Mina smiled sadly and patted Macha's head.

"It's a pain to get left behind, ne?" she whispered.

"Hai, Misu."

Mina grinned. "Don't worry, I know the feeling." she grabbed Macha's hand and pulled her along. "All we get to do is wait for them to return."

She opened yet another door that was down a long hallway. The room was white tiled and a large pool of some sort stood in the middle of it. Mina clapped her hands and turned to examine Macha.

Macha saw, over Mina's shoulder, about 5 servants come from other doors around the room. Each bearing jars with what Macha guessed was a special type of liquid.

Each one was a female cat demon and mewled in delight when they saw Macha. Their tails swished in excitement and their ears twitched.

"Meow! She's so adorable!"

"Who is she?"

"She's so cute!"

"Mina-san, where'd she come from?

"Kawaii!"

They all crowded around her and began touching her hair and pinching her cheeks. Macha's eyes widened in fear.

"Ladies!" Mina shouted.

The cats immediately stopped and stepped away from Macha. Her eyes still wide, Macha shivered in fear, staring at the girls. Mina slipped an arm around her.

"Ladies, this is Macha-san." she said. "She is Youko-dono's guest."

The cats began to whisper amongst themselves. Macha caught some of it.

"I wonder how long this one will last..."

"She looks so young, how did Youko-dono meet her?"

"She looks scared, poor thing..."

"She will be staying here until she repays a debt she owes to our lord." Mina continued. "No foul things are to be said of her or to her... our job today is to give her a bath and clean her up."

The girls squealed in delight. Two cat girls ran up to her and brought her closer to the pool. Before Macha could blink, the girls stripped her of her clothes and pushed her in the pool, which was actually a bath.

"Eek!" Macha immediately covered herself and the cat girls giggled a little. Mina knelt next to the bath to talk to Macha.

"Is it too cold?"

"No... No, it's not that..." Macha blushed and sunk deeper under the water. It was only about waist height but Macha crouched down. Mina looked confused for a moment then realization dawned.

"Oh, I get it Macha-san." Mina said. "Its ok, this is their job. They give baths to all visitors. Don't feel weird. Just let them do their work."

Three cat demons entered the water with sponges. Two took her arms and began to scrub them and the other scrubbed her back. Macha protested.

"I- I'm capable of doing this myself, please don't worry yourselves over me..."

"Don't worry," said the girl on her left.

"Just relax," said the on her right.

"Let us take care of you," said the one at her back. Macha loosened slightly and let them clean her. The scrub brushes wash her and then she let them massage her head gently as they cleaned her hair. They put sweet smelling oils in her hair and she giggled when she realized they smelled of roses.

_It's the same smell as Youko-sama,_ she thought.

When they finished they toweled her off and put her in a long white t-shirt and purple pants.

"My clothes? And my kodachi?" Macha asked, worried. Mina came up to her and began to brush her hair.

"Your clothes are to be repaired and cleaned." she said calmly, "and your kodachi has been placed in your room."

Mina finished brushing her hair and gave the brush to a girl next to her.

"Come, Macha-san," Mina said, "it is very late and I must get you to bed."

Mina brought her to the door. Before they exited, Macha stopped and bowed to the cat girls.

"Domo arigato."

The girls giggled and smiled in response.

"Your welcome, meow!"

Mina led Macha to her room and opened the door. Macha then bowed to Mina.

"Arigato to you as well, Mina-san." she said simply. Mina smiled and closed the bedroom door.

"Good night, Macha-san."

* * *

Tou no Oujou Tower of Death 

Hikitsuri Twitch (don't know WHY I did this... but the character is extremely twitchy... he is a bunny... so I called him twitch -.-;;; he's random so don't pay too much attention to him)

Tosshin! CHARGE! (Kind of like their battle cry... -.-;; another insane thing from me...)

Misu miss (ya know, like Miss So-and-So... I was just wanted to try out something else besides Mina-san)

Kawaii cute!

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	7. 7 Of Feelings and Brushes

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse for not typing this. The idea of this chapter was swirling around in my head for a looooong time I just never sat and typed it. I've been working on typing "The Captain and the Spirit" which is coming out amazing. You guys are gonna love it . But anyways, my writing style, I've noticed is changing slightly: my details are longer; there is more depth into the characters minds, perhaps longer chapters and more Japanese.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

Macha awoke the next morning to the sun in her eyes. Lazily, she covered her eyes with her arm and rolled over muttering "Five more minutes, okaasan." She snuggled back into the warm fluffy bed and closed her eyes.

"Nani!" She suddenly screamed in surprise, opening her eyes wide and sitting up. She looked around the room in confusion. The room was huge and unfamiliar. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"Sessha wa douko desu?" her heart pounded in her ears and her violet eyes darted around the room in fear. After a moment she pulled her blankets down and sat on her knees, still cautious though.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Eek!" Macha yelped and jumped in surprise. As a result she fell over and off the bed with a 'thunk'.

"Itai desu..." She muttered rubbing her hurt backside. The knock came again, this time followed by a voice.

"Macha-san? Are you alright?"

"H-hai!" Macha replied peering over the tall bed. She saw the door open and she ducked under the bed. She heard footsteps as someone entered the room.

"Macha-san?" the voice said in confusion. Macha's ears perked as she recognized the voice. She peered once more over the rim of the bed.

"Ah, Mina-san." Macha said, relieved. Mina turned and chuckled, seeing only the tip of Macha's head over the bed. The head servant walked around the bed to where Macha was kneeling and knelt down as well.

"Ohayo gozaimasu desu!" Macha smiled to Mina, who smiled back.

"Ohayo, did you sleep well Macha-san?" Mina bowed her head and stood, extending a hand to help Macha up. Macha took it and stood.

"Very well, it was the best sleep I ever had, de gozaru yo!" Macha leaned back on her heels and put her hands behind her head, smiling. Mina nodded and took Macha by the elbow gently and led her more out in the center of the floor.

"That's good to hear." Mina said stepping over to the closet. She reached in and pulled out a long sleeved white shirt and pants, and a purple belt. When she turned back around, Macha was over by the window. She had pulled back the curtains some and a ray of sunshine was shining on her. Her eyebrows were drawn as if she was worried, or thinking. One hand held back the curtain and the other was on her chest. Mina worried that her chest was hurting.

"Is something wrong Macha-san? Are you hurt?"

Startled, Macha turned to Mina, dropping the curtain. "N-no, everything is fine." She walked over to Mina. "Is this my clothes for today?"

Mina nodded and handed Macha the outfit and the girl stepped behind the changing screen.

"If anything is wrong Macha-san, you can tell me." Mina said standing by the vanity next to the screen. She picked up a brush and fingered the bristles.

"It's hard when you think people don't know what you're going through. But I think I know what's bothering you-- well if it's not exactly what I think then its close."

She paused as Macha came out behind the screen. Mina motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of the vanity. Macha remained silent. The air around Mina told Macha that the woman wasn't finished speaking. Mina started brushing Macha's hair, slowly to catch any tangles without hurting the girl.

"I've been down the path that you are about to go. It's not difficult, just... somewhat heartbreaking. I was lucky to have someone to talk to. She helped me do everything I should, talk the right way, act the right way and... Just to be myself. She helped the worries evaporate from me. She helped me into the most... interesting relationships in my life. Because of her, I'm where I want to be."

Mina stopped brushing for a moment and Macha turned around, facing her. Macha looked up at Mina with sad eyes. "What happened to her?"

Mina smiled and sighed softly. "She died."

"I'm sorry."

Mina shook her head. "It was a long time ago when I first started working here... A long time ago..."

Macha cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Are you thinking of Kuronue-san?"

Mina started, and then blushed slightly. She looked away, a slight smile on her lips. "What makes you say that?"

Macha spun a little in the vanity chair like a small child. "You like him, don't you?"

Mina pulled Macha up from the chair and fixed the girl's clothes without speaking. "You wanted to know if Youko-san and Kuronue-san got home safe didn't you." She said avoiding the question.

Macha's eyes lit up. "Yes, are they back? When did they return? Were they successful? Are they alright?" She grabbed Mina's arm, in urgency, hoping for the best.

Mina chuckled. "They're fine. And they would be honored if you joined them for breakfast." She crossed the floor to the door and opened it slightly. "They're waiting for you."

Macha's heart pounded. She stepped forward, almost running to the door. When she reached the door, she looked up at Mina, who smiled and nodded. Macha then ran out of the door and down the hall. _They were waiting for her. They want to eat with her. They wanted to see her. Youko-sama wanted to see her. He wasn't mad at her. He wanted to see her!_

Mina watched Macha race down the hall and chuckled. "She's like a little pup." She smiled dropped and she put a hand to her heart. _Please let Youko understand her feelings... Let her become close to him as Kuronue and I have..._

* * *

Sessha wa douko desu? - Where is this one?  
Ohayo gozaimasu desu - good morning (polite)  
De gozaru yo - that it is/does/was (think Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	8. 8 Of Treasures

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 8

Once again, sorry for the long wait. No excuses this time. Although, this starts my new style, I hope you like it.

I noticed some confusion regarding Youko's 'kiddo' usage. It's not from anything or anyone; I just wanted a little nickname for him to call Macha.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

Macha stood at the door to the dining room, her hand on the knob. She paused, taking a deep breath. She knocked hoping that Kuronue and Youko would hear. 

"Hai, come in!" came a voice Macha recognized as Kuronue. Macha smiled, almost bouncing with joy and opened the door. The two bandits were sitting at the table like last night: Youko at the head and Kuronue to his right. An empty seat and plate was on Youko's other side. Macha waved.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, desu." she said taking a step. Kuronue turned in his chair and smiled at Macha, his hat dripping slightly over his eyes.

"Mornin' Ma-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Macha nodded. "Hai, very well, arigato." her eyes drifted to Youko who was sipping his glass. After a moment, he put down his glass and his amber orbs turned to Macha. When they met, Macha felt electricity go down her spine. It made her face blush but she quickly covered by pushing her hair from her face. The blush faded and her eyes turned back to Youko. He was smirking.

"Come join us, kiddo. We were just about to start." he motioned to the chair next to him and Macha walked over. She sat down and put her hands together.

"Itadakimasu," she said and picked up, thankfully, a fork. She did not want to repeat last night's embarrassment with the two sticks. Youko and Kuronue picked up their utensils and began eating. After a few moments of silence, Macha finally spoke.

"Ano... how was your heist last night? Were you successful?" she asked her eyes dancing with curiosity.

Kuronue smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Kuso, it was fun! I hadn't felt an adrenaline rush like that in ages!" he leaned across the table, pushing his plate aside and set up the knife fork and spoon and the drinking glass in a certain arrangement. It clicked to Macha that he was recreating the scene of last night to her.

"The guards were coming at us fast after we nabbed that jewel but our band was fighting back. I'm up there too, swinging my scythe around lopping off heads and limbs alike. Keep in mind we're also running like heck." He moved the drinking glass into the center of his arrangement. He looked at Youko, a wide grin on his face. Youko, however, rolled his eyes and looked away. Macha kept her attention on Kuronue, captured at his story.

"And then... we ran into an ambush! Guards surrounding us from all sides there must have been hundreds--"

"Wasn't that many--"

"Ok, maybe not-- but it seemed like it! Anyway, we're standing there, thinking our end's coming. There's just no where to run, the ceilings, the exits: all blocked."

Macha's eyes blazed with curiosity. "How did you get out?"

Kuronue grinned. "Well, when all hope seemed gone, Youko turns to all of us, jewel in grasp, and says. 'Go. I'll take care of these guys,' and he takes out a seed and throws it up into the air. It bursts through the ceiling like a bomb and explodes, blinding the guards. So, our band rushes off without another thought, me and Youko standing there. We turn and smirk. The suckers! They ran off and we got the prize!" Kuronue and Youko laughed, Macha chuckled, although not quite understanding.

"Then, Youko over here takes out this huge ass whip! Like bigger than I've ever seen, I mean it was long, twice, maybe three times the size of the normal whip and starts whirling it around!" Kuronue took of his pendant and twirled it around to imitate him. Youko laughed, turning to Macha.

"And this lug over here, just stares in shock. Another second or two and I swear he would have been bawling, thinking we were doomed!"

"What! No way, Youko!" Kuronue's mouth fell open as he glared at Youko.

Youko laughed "you're right, I give you too much credit; you were bawling your eyes out."

Kuronue glared at the fox demon. "Shimatteyaru!"

"I'd like to see you try." Youko responded, taking a sip of his drink. Macha giggled. She never saw this side of the two before. Before it was as if they were just partners, but now Macha knew that they saw each other as friends. Macha looked to Youko, his eyes were something different. They blazed and danced with something Macha had yet to see. Before they were stone hard, but now they were... alive. She turned to Youko, a question on her lips. However, before she spoke it she lowered her head. _Would it be too much to ask?_

As if knowing her thoughts, Youko looked to her as he put his glass down. "Would you like to see the jewel?"

Macha's head snapped up, eyes wide and sparkling. "Hai, I would like that very much, arigato!"

Youko stood and nodded to Kuronue and then motioned for Macha to follow him. Macha stood and walked with him out of the room. She stayed behind him as they walked down the hallway and entered a room Macha hadn't noticed before. It was bare and Youko headed straight to the left wall. Macha stood in the doorway, confused. Youko beckoned her to come to him and she did, as he searched for something on the wall.

"Ano, Youko-sama--"

"Ha!" Youko found something on the bare wall that interested him, and pressed it flat with his palm. A key pad appeared and Youko punched in a series of numbers. He smirked to Macha who oh'ed. A doorway suddenly slid open in front of them and Macha jumped in surprise. Youko turned to her as her heart rate returned to normal.

"You ok, kiddo?"

Macha nodded and looked into the room that the doorway opened to. It was dark enough so that she couldn't see. If she didn't know better, it was just darkness itself. Youko stepped inside the room and Macha gasped, it was as if he disappeared!

"Youko-sama!" she called, following him. She hit the pitch black stretching her arms out. Turning around, she couldn't see the light from the place she came from. "Youko-sama! Where are you?"

"Over here." she heard a voice. She tried to walk towards it, but her legs felt like they were in water. She tried swimming but she went no where. She felt tears fill up her eyes, was she trapped? Did Youko finally get tired of her and want to leave her to die in this black abyss? She could feel a warm wetness down her cheeks and she stopped struggling against the darkness. She stood, frozen, not knowing what to do. The tears streamed down her cheeks, hearing nothing but the sound of her sniffling and beating heart.

"Kiddo?"

"Youko-sama?" Macha pulled her head up, searching, but still no light... or Youko.

"What made you stop?" The voice asked again, kinder this time.

"I... I can't move... and I lost you, Youko-sama! I can't find you! I--"

"Calm down, kiddo, that's what this room does. It's to stop and trap anyone who tries to steal my treasure."

"But I'm not trying to Youko-sama! I would never steal from you..."

"Well, then I guess I'll put you with the rest of my treasures."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, can you follow my voice?"

Macha tried to move towards the voice. Amazingly she started to move. "H-hai! I can now!"

"Only those with a specific purpose and their heart, clean of taking what is mine, can pass through. Also, panicking doesn't help."

Macha blushed. Panicking was exactly what she did. _I should have had more faith in Youko-sama. I should have known he wouldn't leave me! Didn't he say he never would?_ She kept moving, gradually growing faster and faster, until she was at a sprint. Suddenly, she burst into light and fell to the floor.

"Oof!" She hit the floor face first. She sat up and looked around, spotting Youko standing next to her. She rubbed her nose and her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Itai... are we at your treasure room, Youko-sama?"

The fox demon looked down at her and offered her a hand to stand up, she took it and he nodded. "Yea, this is it."

Macha looked around the room and gasped. The room was filled with pedestals containing jewels, artifacts and priceless items. Treasure chests filled with gold, paintings and statues covered the room as well. Macha blinked, making sure that what she saw wasn't a dream.

"Wow, Youko-sama! You're really good if you have this much stuff!" She smiled to him. He chuckled and walked over to the middle pedestal. She followed him. On the pedestal, incased in glass, on top of a pillow, sat a large gem. It was the size of Youko's hand, Macha guessed and that same length across. It was blood red and shimmered in the light. "It's beautiful."

"Do you want to hold it?" Youko asked, with raised eyebrows to her. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Youko took off the top of the glass and picked it up with one hand. He held it to her. Macha reached tentatively to it. She held out both hands and Youko placed it in them. Her hands dipped in its extreme weight but held it up to her face to get a good look at it.

Youko watched her examine it, but had to turn away when the red light shone on her face. It reminded him of blood, and having that cover her face made him sick. He looked around the room, admiring his other treasures. But strangely, he didn't get the same satisfaction this time. They all seemed small and insignificant. He shook his head, but it was the same. They were all boring and worthless. He turned his gaze back to Macha. Then, it hit him. She was the only treasure in here. Her eyes sparkled more than any jewel, her face was more delicate than all the paintings and _she_ was more beautiful than a statue.

She looked up at him with those eyes that he found himself wanting to see everyday. Her face was that of confusion as she held the jewel.

"Ano, Youko-sama? This... spot... is it supposed to blink like that?" Macha pointed to a spot she found while examining the gem. It was blinking the same color as the gem, so almost unnoticeable. Youko's eyes widened as he took the jewel from her.

"Kuso!" he swore and turned, throwing the jewel against the wall. Macha screamed, surprised at his sudden action. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the treasures and towards the black abyss.

"Youko-sama, what--"

"A tracking device, dammit, I didn't see it before!" he pulled Macha into the black void and they quickly resurfaced in the original room. He broke into a run, dragging Macha behind him. They ran to the dining hall where they left Kuronue, bursting in to see Mina talking with the bat demon.

"Youko-dono, there's--"

"Kuronue, there was a tracking device on the jewel, prepare for an attack." Youko said, breaking Mina off. Kuronue pointed to Mina, who continued. The normally calm demon's eyes were filled with worry as she spoke to Youko.

"Youko-dono, there has been a breach in security. Demons are coming onto the territory; they'll be at the mansion within minutes." Her eyes darted to Macha's in concern.

Youko ran a hand through his silver hair and took a deep breath. "Mina, call the band and set up the emergency defenses. Kuronue, prepare for battle, I'll be right with you."

Youko grabbed Macha's hand again and dragged her out the dining hall. Macha didn't speak as he pulled her along. _He was in trouble, so was Kuronue. The men they stole the jewel from last night was coming back to get it!_ Macha bit her lip, scared, what could she do? Youko stopped at a door after numerous hallways and turns. He opened it with the same number pad as the treasure room and the door opened. He pulled her inside and took her by the shoulders, leaning down a little to be eye level with Macha.

"Youko-sama, what--"

"You must stay here." Youko said in a whisper. His breathing was harsh from running so much and his eyes darted back and forth around his room as if questioning its safety. "I'm going out to stop those demons from coming to my mansion and take my treasure."

"Let me help you Youko-sama! This could be the chance for me to repay you!" Macha reached up and put a hand on his own that rested on her shoulders. Youko shook his head violently.

"No, absolutely not. That would be throwing my most prized treasure to the enemy." Before Macha could process that thought, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back, Macha."

With that, he turned and raced out of the room, pulling the door closed and locking it behind him. Macha blinked, staring at the spot where Youko stood. She put a hand to her forehead. _Most prized treasure? Her? But..._ she ran to the wall behind her to a window out looking the front of the mansion. She could see a hoard of seemingly never ending demons rushing towards the mansion. She saw Youko standing in front of the mansion, Kuronue and his band at his side. Tears sprung to Macha's eyes as the horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Youko-sama won't lose! He can't!" Her voice broke as tears spilled down her cheeks. She saw Mina run out of the mansion to Kuronue and he took her into his arms. After a moment she pulled away, kissing him on the cheek. She turned and ran back into the mansion. "Youko-sama _will_ come back... he promised..."

The oncoming demons came closer to the mansion and the band ran towards it, weapons brandished, Youko at its head. Macha sunk to her knees, her head at the window sill. She put a hand over her ears to block out the battle cries of both sides.

"No... no, please... come back, Youko."

* * *

'Itadakimasu' - basically, 'thanks for the food'. it's typical for Japanese say this before a meal and 'Go-chisou sama deshita' after the meal 

'Ano' - 'Ummm'

'Kuso' - this is reappearing because as well as meaning 'shit' it can also mean 'damn' in this Kuronue is so happy, he's swearing . Also, Youko uses it later on in its 'shit' form.

'Shimatteyaru' - 'I'm going to beat the living crap out of you'

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	9. 9 Of Battles and Eyes

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 9

I decided I was being cruel to all my reviewers who waited months for me to update so I sat down the other day, and typed. And typed. And typed. I've gone over it millions of times regretting, then liking my descisions at some parts, but finally, I like the way it came out. I was gonna end the story here, but I remembered there was a song I wanted to incorporate in this story, so that will be in the next chapter.

A/Note: When I created this idea, as I said before, I didn't know a thing about exactly how Youko's band worked. AKA I didn't know Yomi was blind... I'll leave it at that. Also, in all my sources, Kuronue's pendant does nothing. 'Tis merely a piece of jewelry, right? Well, I'm taking an authoress liscense.

Disclaimer: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

Demons of the oncoming and the defending lay strewn about the front lawn of the mansion. The hoard just kept coming for the entire day. The sun was beginning to set and the flesh eating demons were having a feast. Youko slashed his whip, his energy depleting quickly. He always had to keep a reserve though to heal major wounds inflicted upon him. Blood stained his white-as-snow garments and ran his hair red. Sweat mingled with blood and it tasted metallic on his lips. Despite most of his band dead on the ground, he kept his weapon high for a new purpose.

Her face was the only thing in his mind. His promise to her. The promise to himself. To never let anything happen to her; and to return. At first, he wanted to protect her so that she wouldn't have to pay him back, _but now..._ Youko threw a seed at an enemy and the enemy burst into pieces. He wanted to protect her because... because he wanted to. _Is that selfish?_ Youko thought. _I never thought of my own selfishness. I never considered anyone's feelings but my own for all my life. Why should I care so much about this girl? Is it because I want to see her laugh or smile? ...O__r is it just because I want her at my side?_

Youko's eyes raged with confusion as an enemy appeared directly in front of him. The leader of the attack, he immediately guessed. A circle formed around the two. The fighting stopped as the leader glared at Youko. Kuronue appeared at Youko's side. Both were breathing heavily. Kuronue glanced over at Youko. Youko glanced back. Both could see the determination in the other's eyes. Kuronue gave a pathetic laugh.

"Never thought it would end like this, eh Youko?"

Youko laughed back. "We can't give up just yet Kuronue. They're waiting for us."

Kuronue nodded. "We have to go back to them." he coughed harshly, falling to his knees, and then struggled back to his feet, scythe shaking in his hand. "We have to... Mina would die just kick my ass in the afterlife."

"Either that or you'd just haunt her dreams." Youko said darkly. Kuronue glanced sadly at Youko, grasping his scythe tighter.

"I wouldn't mean to."

"I know. All the more incentive."

The leader in front of the two slammed his great axe's hilt on the ground. The armor covering him made visibility of the actual demon impossible. When he spoke, it was echoed and deep. "Where is my jewel?"

Kuronue shrugged. "I thought it didn't suit your image so I took it for myself."

Youko chuckled as the leader growled. "Where is the gem!" the voice screamed. The ground shook with the voice and Youko struggled to keep his weak legs standing. The blood he had lost was now taking its toll. He was exhausted, as was Kuronue. His band was all but dead, only a few strong lingering behind the two. This leader however was fresh and ready to battle.

"It's gone." Youko said simply. "I destroyed it."

A gasp went through the demons then silence. After a moment, the leader began to shake. "My gem..." the armor shook violently. Suddenly, the chest plate fell off. Everyone gasped. No one was inside. "My heart..."

Youko looked at the boss in confusion. "Your heart?"

The left arm fell to the ground, it shook the earth with its weight. "I created that stone. It was cursed by the gods. It stole my body... it became my heart... my purpose."

Youko and Kuronue stared in confusion, not quite understanding.

"You took the most important thing to me-- now I shall take yours!" the voice screamed as the armor fell apart. The demons that came rushing towards the mansion hours before, burst into a million pieces then and floated away in the air. The only one's left standing were the band, Kuronue and Youko. The two looked at each other in panic.

"Mina..."

"Macha..." they said at the same time. Both turned to the mansion as screams erupted from it. In a mad fury they bolted for the mansion. Kuronue ran immediately down the right most corridors to Mina's room. His most important thing was her, he couldn't lose her! Kuronue burst into the room and saw Mina standing in the middle of the room, a blood puddle on the floor.

"Mina...?" he said cautiously. She turned to him, perfectly fine, a sword in her hand. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and they were glazed in shock.

"Kuronue...?" she whispered, reaching a hand to him. He ran to her, and took her in his arms. The sword dropped from her hand and she held tight to him, tears running down her cheeks. After a moment, Kuronue pulled away, looking her over to make she was ok.

"What happened?" he asked. Mina shook her head looking down at the sword on the ground.

"I was waiting in here, like you told me, and I had my sword, just in case, and... something came in here! I don't know how, the door was locked and he came at me. We... we fought and I stabbed him straight in the gut, just like you taught me Kuronue... then he burst into a million pieces just a moment ago." Her eyes darted around the room, scared. She never had to fight anything before; Kuronue only taught her how to fight because he was bored. Kuronue almost collapsed with thankfulness that he taught her how to defend herself.

"By gods..." he muttered, taking her in his arms again."Thank the gods you're safe... I don't know what I would have done."

Mina laughed. "I would've haunted you forever."

"Haunt me day and night; I would've never forgiven myself."

Mina rested her head on his chest. "Where is Macha-san?"

Suddenly, the moment was pierced by a scream. Not one of terror, but agonizing pain and complete suffering.

Youko ran down the hallway, half blinded by blood and tiredness, the other half by the image in his head. Her face never left his thought. The last face he saw. The confusion he left her in earlier. _But her eyes..._ Youko ran harder. Her eyes held such faithfulness and loyalty. Youko's legs gave suddenly, falling to his knees in exhaustion. He mustn't let her down. He promised to protect her-- and now more than ever. _That bastard wants to take her away! I can't allow that._ A pain in his heart pulled him up, not down, and pushed him forward.

_Finally!_ He had reached his bedroom door. He stumbled to the padlock and struggled to punch in the code. The numbers ran blurry in his vision as he felt wetness on his cheeks. "Dammit!" he screamed, finally plugging in the code. The door clicked to unlock and Youko shoved the door open.

"Macha!" he screamed. It took his eyes a moment to adjust. The room was dark, save for the window that shone with the light from the moon that rose in the sky. His eyes widened, that wasn't the floor that shimmered in the moonlight; it was blood. Frantic, he reached for the light switch, but it was carved out of the wall. He walked carefully towards the blood stain on the floor. In the light he was able to see around the room.

There, right under the windowsill, was the source of the blood. "Macha!" Youko screamed, running to the body lying on the floor. It lay back to him, curled in a ball. He knelt and touched it tentatively, scared of what had happened. The body tensed and a sob came from it. An unmistakable sob. "Macha?" he said in a softer voice, now sure that it was her. "Are you alright?"

"Y...Youko...sama?" the body said, it uncurled a little. Youko reached over and pulled the shoulder towards him, so that she would roll into his lap. The body curled back, refusing to be rolled. "No... Don't look at me."

Youko took her shoulder and held it. "Macha please... let me see what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, let me see." his voice was gentle, but firm. Something was wrong, she was bleeding and he wanted to help. He could feel her life energy slowly flickering. She shook her head and sobbed. Youko grabbed her shoulder, most forcefully this time and rolled her over into his lap. "No... Oh no..."

Macha laid face up to him and he saw her wounds quite clearly. Across her chest were numerous slashes, not deep but many there were. Also, a deep gasp was in her leg, most likely from a knife stab. But, what Youko saw first, and imprinted in his memory forever, was her face. Not only was a bruised and beaten, but across her eyes was a gash. A large gash. And from it, poured blood, tears and juices Youko didn't even want to name. Youko stared in shock, not knowing what to do; he put a hand to her cheek, turning her face to look at him, though she couldn't.

Macha lifted a hand up slowly, not sure where it would land. Youko didn't move but let her reach out, letting her hand touch his chest. She pulled back, unsure if she should. Youko nodded, unable to speak, but she couldn't see it he realized and a soft cry escaped his lips. Macha laid her hand back down on his chest, over his heart. It didn't beat, but a pulse that she knew coursed through his body as well as hers radiated to her hand. She traced her hand up, tickling his almost bare shoulders. Then she hit a thick wetness, she sobbed, knowing that it was blood. Her cold hand ran up his neck, sending shivers down his spine, until finally laying on the side of his face. Youko closed his eyes feeling the warmth escape her hand and he prayed to what ever gods could hear him to spare her life. She traced her fingers down his jaw line and ran her fingers over his lips. Youko sighed, if her life wasn't in so much danger, he would so be enjoying this. But he couldn't do anything, he didn't want to leave her, for fear that she would slip away in loneliness... but she needed help, now!

"Youko-sama..." she said, her voice soft and faint. Youko leaned forward, stroking her bloodied face with his thumb. _How could someone do this to her? What did she ever do? How anyone could hurt someone as... as pure as she._

"Don't bother with that." he whispered, "call me what I know you want to call me... please, Macha."

Macha sighed, each breath she drew was harder than the last, but when he said her name, just like that, she could have ended her life right there and been happy. And now, he was telling her to drop the suffix on his name. Ever since she realized what this was inside her, she wanted to do that, but dare not disgrace all that he had done for her by treating him as an equal. But when he said her name, she knew and understood that he wanted her to be his equal. She took a deep breath, trying to get out all she wanted to say.

"Youko... I... I'm sorry..." Youko shook his head. "I do nothing but burden you, ever since I met you. My debt I owe, and now you are compelled to stay with me--"

"Macha," Youko said, louder, but still as gentle. "I'm not compelled, I..."

"Youko, please, I must say this." Macha took another deep breath. It wasn't must longer now, but she had to say this. _He has to know this one thing._ "I don't want to burden you with this... but Youko... I love you."

Her words got softer and softer until they were almost inaudible. Youko knew she was going to say this, but when she did, his heart still jumped. He put a hand underneath her neck and pulled up her head gently and he lowered his closer to her.

"I have to tell you something too, Macha." he hurried, knowing that her time was shortening. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and he leaned his forehead to hers. The scent of her warm blood was almost too much, it made him gag painfully. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Macha I..."

Before he could speak, he felt a sigh escape her body and become limp. Youko froze. "No..." he put a hand to her lips, in hope that a breath would come out again. After a moment... nothing. Her cheeks and hands were as cold as ice, and her head rolled back, limp in his hand.

"No... Macha, don't do this." he traced his hands over her face but no response. She was gone. Someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. Nothing ever felt this painful in all his life. An empty hole now resided where his heart, she, used to be. He pulled her body to him and held her in an embrace, leaning over, and the weight on his chest unbearable. So strange, never had he felt the wetness comes down his cheeks that graced hers so often. But now his eyes overflowed with salty tears mingling with blood and sweat on his face. He began to rock her back and forth, unable to do anything else. He mumbled incoherencies growing louder and louder until a cry escaped his lips.

Kuronue ran down the hall, Mina at his side. They didn't say a word after they heard the scream. They knew in an instant that it was Youko. But why did he scream? They prayed it didn't have anything to do with Macha. They reached the opened door and saw a figure cradling another in the dim moonlight. Youko's hair shone brightly, as he sat in the middle of the blood puddle. Kuronue took a step into the room, Mina at his side. The stench of blood was unmistakable and powerful. Mina gasped, pointed to the body that Youko held. She knew those feet. She took a staggered step forward, looking over Youko's shoulder. She collapsed seeing Macha lying in his arms. She knew by Youko's position and firm hold on her that she was gone. Mina put a hand to her mouth, feeling sick. She leaned over, supporting herself with her arm.

"Macha-san..." she muttered, tears also coming from her eyes.

Kuronue stood there in shock. _How could anyone do this? Me and Youko are the bad guys, why did they attack Mina and Macha?_ He walked over to Mina, kneeling next to her and pulling her close. She sobbed into his chest and he patted her back, trying to comfort her. Her sobs were hard to listen to, but the cry he heard earlier echoed still in his head. It wasn't a living sound, it wasn't of this plane, and so full of grief it broke the bounds of sanity. Kuronue shuddered as it rang in his ears again. If he could... if he could do anything, he would prevent Youko from ever feeling the loss he was feeling now. To prevent that nonliving cry to pass his lips again.

A thought came to his mind; however, he would need to get Youko away from Macha's body first. He pulled his arms out from around Mina and went to kneel by Youko.

"Youko?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the deafening silence. Youko didn't respond. He merely pulled Macha closer to him. Kuronue reached out a hand to Youko, touching his shoulder. To this, Youko responded. He jerked his head up to face the bat demon. Kuronue jumped, frightened by the face that greeted him.

Youko's face, not only covered in blood, sweat and tears, was pulled tight in grief. His eyes were blood shot and not wanting to see. His lips were bitten raw and bleeding. "What? What do you want?" the fox demon asked, harshly, glaring at Kuronue.

"Youko, let her go, please, you'll break her--" Kuronue said, unable to say anything else to that face. Youko, however, leaned back over rocking the body back and forth.

"Leave me!" he screamed, muffled by the body, his voice cracking as tears flowed once again down his cheeks. Kuronue turned to Mina. He didn't know what to do. Youko needed to be away from Macha if he could do what he thought he could do. He pulled his pendant from around his head. Most thought it was useless, only there for decoration. Not even Mina or Youko knew what it really was for. All the years he's been alive, over a thousand, he's carried it around. And all this time, he's been storing his demon energy in it. He had more energy in his pendant than everyone in their band combined. He believed it could even rival most of demon world's greatest demons. And with this power compressed into one space, perhaps he could reach past the dimension they're in, to the next and pull back Macha's soul. He could bring her back to life!

Mina knew she had to get Youko away from Macha, for the body's sake. She placed a hand on his back and he tensed. "Youko-dono please let her go. You're hurting her--"

"I would never!" the hoarse voice said. Mina nodded.

"I know that sir, but, I would like to pay respects to Macha-san. Please, could you let her go?" she asked gently. Youko released his grip on Macha a little, raising his head. He turned to her, his eyes blinded with sorrow. "It's ok Youko-dono, let her go, please. She's not going anywhere."

Youko released the body slowly, until it lay again on the ground. Mina kept her eyes averted from Macha's face, one look telling her that Macha was blind in her last moments. Mina motioned for Youko to come to her. Like a lost child, Youko scooted over to Mina, letting himself fall into her motherly embrace. She felt Youko shake in her arms, knowing that he was crying freely. She cooed to him softly, hoping it would soothe him.

"I didn't... I never..." he mumbled after a moment.

"What is it Youko-dono? What didn't you do?" she asked gently.

"I didn't tell her what she could do... to pay off her debt." he lifted himself up. Watching Kuronue like a hawk as the bat demon moved the body to Youko's bed. Youko picked himself up and sat on the edge of the bed near her. Kuronue stood by, not sure where to start his proposition about Macha. Mina went to stand next to him. They watched for a moment as the fox demon gently stroked the face of the one who held his heart. The tears on his face had dried but his movements were slow and dream like still.

"Umm, Youko?" when Kuronue didn't get a response, he continued. "I think I can help. M-my pendant, it... it stores energy. I've been storing it for years and years, centuries! And I think I might have enough. I think I can reach into the next world and pull back her soul."

Mina gasped and Youko turned slowly to Kuronue. "D-do you really think you can?" Mina stuttered. Youko blinked slowly.

"I think I could. I thought about it and I don't see why it's not possible."

"And if you can't?" Youko asked bleakly. Kuronue looked down then to Macha.

"I'd use it to heal all her wounds and have her beautiful for her funeral," he promised. Youko looked back down to Macha.

"I've nothing to lose." he said and stood. Before he left the bedside, however, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He turned to Kuronue, his eyes etched with pain. He had nothing to lose, she could come back, or she could not. The situation was dry cut. If she didn't... Youko's knees weakened. He'd never see her smile. Or her laugh. Or her tears again. _Her soft hands..._ Youko touched his face where she left a bloodied handprint.

Kuronue nodded to Youko and took a seat on the bed. "I think that you should leave the room Youko, you too Mina. I think that I should do this alone. Just in case. I don't know what will happen. Although, it might take a while. Go clean yourself up, Youko. So when she wakes up, you won't have to leave her."

Youko nodded dumbly, that logic was sinking in. Mina guided him from the room, shutting the door behind her and Kuronue focused on Macha.

"Well, Ma-chan. This is gonna be one heck of an adventure." he smiled and touched her forehead gently. He took a deep breath and held his pendant in front of him. He channeled the energy inside of him into the pendant, activating his store. It glowed a deep blue and encased him and Macha's body. He closed his eyes searching for a way to open the next world.

_There!_ A door just above Macha's head. He reached towards it and it opened. He felt his spirit rise up out of his body and go inside the door. After a bright light, he was in a green field. The air was soft and the sun was warm on his face. He looked around, seeing nothing. He sighed, _please let me be right. For Youko's sake!_

"Kuronue-san?" came a small voice. The bat demon spun around to see a transparent Macha standing behind him. She was free of cuts and injuries and her violet eyes were bright. "Why are you here? You didn't die, I've been watching." she pulled up a window out of no where in front of her. It showed Kuronue's body propped up on the bed sitting next to Macha's body.

"I'm here to bring you back."

Macha shook her head sadly. "You can't decide that Kuronue-san, only Enma-daiho can--"

"Screw Enma! I don't care what he says!" Kuronue stepped towards Macha, his hands pleading with his voice. "You have to come back. Did you see Youko? Did you see what your death did to him! He was ready to die right there!"

Macha looked away, "I saw. You don't know how hard it was Kuronue-san! I wanted to reach in and hold him. I don't know if he would approve... but just for me. I wanted to tell him it was ok... because now I'm not a burden anymore."

Kuronue laughed, rubbing his eyes at the still naiveté of the girl. Just when he thought he understood her, she went childish again. "Dammit Ma-chan, you never were a burden. We want you back. And... Youko knows his wish."

Macha cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Your debt, you wanna repay it right?" He pointed to a hill in the distance. People were lined up and walking into the sunset. "You haven't completely traveled to the other side. If you didn't want to come back, you would have gotten in that line. Youko knows how he wants to be repaid. Now will you?"

"Yes! Then I will be able to rest peacefully!" Macha's eyes glowed and she spun around happily. "Please, I want to pay him back. He has been so kind to me I want to pay him back. I will go back... but only to repay him. Then I will return."

Kuronue smiled sadly. "I don't know if Youko will let you. I don't think he wants you to leave again."

Macha blushed, looking down. She saw a hand come into view and looked up to see Kuronue smiling at her. "Come on Ma-chan. Let's go home."

Macha smiled and took his hand. "K..."

The moment her hand touched his, a bright light encompassed them. Kuronue kept a firm hand on Macha even though he couldn't see her. After what seemed like forever, the light subsided, and Kuronue felt his spirit sink back into his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was back in Youko's room. Macha lay still on the bed. She wasn't breathing. Kuronue's face fell; did it not work? Suddenly, she gasped, taking in air as if she had been drowning. After a moment of harsh breathing, it slowed to a normal pace. Kuronue realized his hand was in hers and he stroked the back softly.

"Ma-chan?" he received no response. After listening to her breathing, he guessed she was sleeping. He smiled. He did it. She was back. He felt a weight come off his chest. Now to heal her wounds. Kuronue picked up his pendant and held it above her again. The concentrated his energy to the pendant and released the rest of the store. There wasn't much left, but it glowed around Macha and her wounds closed and her bleeding stopped. When the glow dimmed, her wounds were gone; the only scar was across her sightless eyes. She would never see again.

Kuronue stood and turned temporarily blinded. The moon had sunk into the sky, and the sun was beginning to rise. _Time passes differently in the spirit world,_ he guessed rubbing his eyes. He stumbled over to the door, and opened it. Youko was leaning on the wall across the hall, sleeping. His head snapped up when the door opened. He was clean and bandaged, but in his eyes were still felt deep wounds.

"Did it work?" he asked quietly, with a trace of fear. Kuronue nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it worked. She's sleeping. I healed her too, just let her rest." Kuronue leaned against the door frame and Youko caught him before he fell. The fox demon smiled his eyes brighter than before.

"Now it's your turn. Get some rest, Mina is waiting for you." He said helping the bat demon stand. "Thanks Kuronue."

The bat demon stood and waved the thanks away. "You would 'a done the same." he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

Youko smiled. "Yeah..."

* * *

No strange Japanese for this one. Strange, huh? The longest chapter has no Japanese worth explaining.

The next chapter is the last. I hope you've enjoyed your journey with me

* * *

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not. 


	10. 10 Of Wishes

I have heard the plea of my reviewers  
And I must comply to their wishes!  
Here, from sessha to you...  
The Price of Kindness: Chapter 10

Here it is... the last chapter. I hoped it would never be here. blows nose Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey with me. It was long... longer than intended, but everything got in the way it was supposed to. For instance, there is a song imbedded in this chapter (In the parenthesis: (lalala) ). **If anyone guesses this song, and emails me the answer** **they will receive the prize of a sneak preview of "The Captain and the Spirit" my next work.** They will get the first full chapter for their own pleasure, of course I am trusting them not to distribute it out willy-nilly and claim it as their own.

email: dathomirprincess89 (at ) msn (dot) com

Disclaimer: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Such is life, sigh.

* * *

((I will come to you in the silence)) 

Youko stepped into his room, the morning light streaming through the window. He could see the faint line of Macha lying peacefully in his bed. He walked dumbly over, almost not believing she was breathing. But there she was, her chest rising and falling in a normal fashion. He pulled a chair next to the bed and watched her breathe. He closed his eyes and just listened. Just a few hours before, he wouldn't have believed that he would see the pink in her cheeks, or feel the warmth of her skin. But now, holding her hand, it was as if she never left. He held her hand gently, stroking the back with his thumb. His eyes roamed over her face, her features were smaller in sleep, as if she was trying to be 'grown up' while she was awake. But with all defenses down, she was a mere child.

Youko bit his lip. _How did a fearsome, terrible thief fall so easily to a child?_ It was silly when he thought about it. When he first found her, he could have easily killed her as the other demon was going to do. But she didn't cry in fear when she saw him, she smiled, grateful to be saved. She was so trusting of a stranger, this intrigued him. _How can someone live like that? Trusting everyone you see? _This went against everything Youko knew. He trusted no one except Kuronue. He would have killed his own band if it meant saving his life.

((I will lift you from all your fear))

Macha stirred in her sleep, her head turned to face Youko. He held his breath hoping she would wake, but her breathing continued steady and Youko sighed. He remembered the last time he watched her sleep; he was carrying her to his mansion. He cradled her in his arms like a child and held her close. Before he just used the excuse of not dropping her, but looking back, he just wanted to feel her warmth. This girl had warmth around her that gave a calm affect greater than the sun and kept him going. He thought about his life just a few weeks ago, before he met her. _Had it really been so cold? Had I never smiled?_ Just thinking about her made him smile inside. He felt warm deep in his heart, a place he didn't think the sun could reach, but it did. He in his mind, she turn to face him, the sun at her back, making her face glow. That smile radiating farther than any star and her eyes deeper than any ocean. He wanted to explore those depths and travel to that star.

Then he saw that slash across her eyes, blood pouring down her face as she reached up to him with a cold, shaking hand. Her words were soft and her body was so fragile Youko was afraid any movement would break her. But she broke herself as she breathed her last. But now, lying in front of him, his hope of living life was restored, lost before with her life.

((You will hear my voice))

Macha stirred again, this time, shaking her head. Her hand squeezed Youko's then released a little. Her head turned to face him and she bit her lip. Youko froze, was she awake? Her nose moved as Youko heard her sniff the air. Then she smiled, her hand squeezing his.

"Youko-sama," she said quietly, her voice raspy. "You smell nice... like roses."

Youko laughed and pulled her hand to his face, holding it against his cheek. "I'm glad you like it. If you want, the neko-gumi will give you a bath as well."

The smile fell from Macha's face. She turned her face away from his glad she was blind so that she could not see his face. "Youko-sama... I... I made a deal with Kuronue-san."

Youko frowned. "What do you mean?"

Macha bit her lip. "I'm not staying."

((I claim you as my choice))

"What do you mean? You're not going any where. You're staying here." he said a bit louder than he intended, a worry creeping in his voice. What did she mean?

Macha waited a minute, weighing her words. "Once I repay you my debt, I'm going back... to spirit world."

Youko paused, letting that sink in. he chuckled and Macha cocked her head confused. "That's impossible Macha, you can't do that."

"I can Youko-sama; I don't wish to burden you any more. With me gone, you won't have a weakness, and I--"

She stopped speaking when she felt Youko's hand disappear from her own. However it was replaced with pulling her up and a tight embrace. She felt Youko's breath on her neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She froze. She wanted to put her arms around him and complete the hug, comforting him, but dare not move, _what he would think!_

"It's impossible for you to leave Macha. The wish... the way I want you to repay me... is to stay. Stay with me forever."

Macha's heart stopped. That was what she truly wanted to hear. She wanted to repay him his kindness and rest in peace. She didn't want to burden him by staying any longer than needed. But with this, she had to stay. She wanted to be with him. To grant his wish. She reached up and held his shoulders, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

((Be still and know I'm here))

"Ok..." she said simply, tears leaking from her eyes."I'll stay. If that is your wish."

"My wish and need." he said. He pulled back and took her head between his hands, resting his forehead on hers. "I need you with me Macha. I love you. You may be my weakness, but you are my greatest treasure, more valuable than any gold--more beautiful than any painting and more priceless than any gem."

As he spoke, tears poured from Macha's sightless eyes and she covered them with her hand. Never in her life did she ever imagine someone saying this to her. As an outcast of her clan, she never dreamed of finding love. But she found it in the most interesting way: a show of kindness to one in need. And the price of his kindness was her love and he gave it back to her tenfold. How could she ever ask for that, and here it was sitting in front of her.

((Do not be afraid, I am with you))

Youko pulled her hands down from her face, holding them in his own. His face was inches from hers, her natural warmth coursing through him. He could feel her trembling and her breath was ragged now, he had never been so close to her. She couldn't see him, but she knew that he was so near to her and when he leaned in more, his nose touching hers, she smiled. Inside her mind, she was in the dark, but the closer he came the darkness grew dim; a light was at the end of the tunnel. She knew that her sight would never return, but her mind, trapped in the dark was about to be set free.

Youko leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. His cold lips startled Macha, but after a moment, they grew warm and the light grew. He pulled away and she could feel him stroke her hair gently. Macha pulled her hand out from his and reached up. All the time that she knew him, she always wanted to touch his ears, now seemed like a good time. She smiled and laid a hand on his head, searching. Her fingers touched the silk soft velvet and she petted them. She felt Youko sigh and she heard his body relax. He got up and moved to sit on the bed next to her, keeping it so her hands never left his ears. She reached up another and stroked the other one. His hands left her head and he chuckled. _How nice it felt. _After a moment, he let out a small growl of pleasure. Macha giggled, that wasn't quite the answer she was expecting.

((I have called you by name))

Macha felt him reach around her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands dropped to his shoulders and his hand went behind her head. A fluttering feeling crept through Macha's stomach. What was this? What feeling was this? Youko was so near to her, and she was still so restless. Youko felt the same he wanted to hold her close and never let her go not to anyone. If he could freeze this moment he would and stay like this forever. He pulled her to him and let his lips touch hers again.

This time, her hands had a mind of their own. They wrapped around Youko's head and pulled him. The scent around him was intoxicating, Macha felt dizzy with its sweetness. She parted her lips slightly to inhale the smell. Youko felt this and did the same wrapping his arms around her waist she fell back, her head hitting the pillow. She could feel him on top of her, their chests meeting, their hearts pulsing together. He pulled his lips from hers, and kissed the side of her mouth, trailing butterfly kisses down her face to the base of her neck. Macha pulled her head back unsure of what do to. Anything that was pleasure to her before was small in comparison to what Youko was making her feel.

((Come and follow me, I will bring you home))

She felt Youko's breath near her lips again. He raised a hand and stroked her face, Macha did the same. In her mind she saw his face hovering inches from hers, glowing with a light she always saw around him. An angel above her, asking her to be with him. How could she ask for anything more?

((I love you and you are mine))

* * *

Neko-gumi: team cat. (The maids, who are in charge of the baths, see Chapter 6)

* * *

Well, there it is. Good luck everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story and will read it over. If you pick up anything that I missed, spelling, criticism that you have, please review and I will fix it and re-post the chapter. 

Sayonara minna!


End file.
